Always Will Love You
by AlwaysWillWrite4Life
Summary: Kimberly - Kim - is the new girl at Seaford High. She meets her new best friend, Grace, and she meets many more people. She also meets the bad boy Jack Brewer, and he will do anything to make her his. Jack will do all he can, but is it starting to fall for her? Is she falling for him? - I know I suck a summary's. Bare with me. Chapter 3 is up. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm AlwaysWillWrite4Life and this is my first time writing on fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy my story. I will update again in a few days just so y'all can stay with the story. I'm not sure on how many chapters it's going to be, but it will be long. I really hope I get some feed back from you guys and some followers and favorites as well. Here's chapter one and I hope you enjoy this chapter and more to come. I will hopefully update again this week not sure yet! I'm glad you stopped by to read my story!**

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

"Good Morning Seaford! It's a lovely day outside…." I heard my alarm go off. I hit the snooze button, and it cut off. I get up out of my warm bed to get ready for school. Well I might as well introduce myself to you.

I'm Kimberly Ann Crawford, or better known around my house, or rather anywhere as Kim. As I've told many people before, that if someone calls me Kimberly other than my family they will serve the price of messing with me. Also if you're wondering I also do karate, which I am a third degree black belt in.

I grab a white teal tank top and put it, then after that I put on my flannel which matched it just right. Then I put on a pair of skinny jeans and my Arizona Jean boots. I quickly took my curling Iron and curled the ends of my hair.

I soon headed down stairs. "Good morning mom." I said when I walked past her. "Good Morning Kim." She said to me. I grabbed a red apple. "Ready for your first day at your new high school." She said. "Yea, well I better get going before I'm late. See yea mom." I said, and then I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I started walking to school, which was close by according to my mom. As I saw the school there were kids coming from all directions. Some on bikes, in cars, skateboarding, etc. I walked up the steps of the school and went inside.

There were many kids in groups in the hall ways. I kept my distance from them. I girl with brown curls came up to me. She looked about my age. "Are you Kimberly Crawford?" She asked in a sweet tone. "Yes I am. Are you the student that is supposed to show me around?" I questioned her.

"Yea I am. My name is Grace." She said. "Well Grace you are welcome to call me Kim." I said. "I figured because on the forms it said that you preferred to be called Kim." She said. Oh okay. "Let me show you your locker and your schedule." She said and headed me both items.

I had found out that Grace has almost the same schedule as I do except when she had band I have art. Also we have different homerooms. I headed toward my homeroom and sat down in a seat that was not in the back, but not too in the front either.

As students began to pile in the teacher also came. "Good morning class! Today we have a new student. Kimberly will you please come up here and introduce yourself." She said. "Okay." I said and made my way up front.

"Well I'm Kimberly, but please call me Kim. Kimberly sounds too proper. I had just moved from Tennessee. I am an only child, well at least for now. Finally I have a female dog named Fudge." I said. "Thank you Kim. I'm Mrs. Witte." She said and soon the door open.

"Mr. Brewer, why are you late?" Mrs. Witte asked a brown headed boy. I looked over at him. He had a green v-neck on and some black pants and some black vans. "Does it matter why I'm late?" He spoke. "Well, Mr. Brewer since you are the last one to arrive you will be partnered with Kim." Mrs. Witte exclaimed. "Who's Kim?" He said.

I looked over and waved my hand toward him.

Jack's P.O.V

I headed into Mrs. Witte's classroom. "Mr. Brewer, why are you late?" She asked me. "Does it really matter why?" I said to her. "Well, Mr. Brewer since you're the last one to arrive you will be partnered with Kim." Mrs. Witte exclaimed toward me. "Who's Kim?" I asked her.

Out from behind Mrs. Witte was a girl with curly honey blonde hair. "Fine." I said. We both sat down. "Now back to reading class." Mrs. Witte said and sat back at her desk.

Okay, so if you want to know who I am well, I'm Jack Brewer, the bad boy at Seaford High. I do karate, which I am a second degree black belt in. I go to the Wasabi Dojo along with my best bud Jerry and a guy named Milton and another named Eddie. I guess they are okay to hang out with after school.

I look over and see the blonde again. She was reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Okay so this girl is so a nerd. I took out my pencil and began to poke her in the arm. She looked over at me. "Will you stop please?" She said. "Hmm let me think… No!" I said to her and kept poking her. I could tell I was annoying her.

She looked over at me and gave me a hard look. "I really want you to stop please! I will not ask for anything else, but that!" She spoke in an innocent voice. I did not stop. Soon she had given up. Then the bell rang for first period.

I head out the door, but before I do I say something to the new girl. "See you next period." I then left her there shocked out of her mind. Good just what I was hoping for.

I headed to class. As I did I saw my best bud Jerry. "Hey man." Jerry said. "Hey Jerry. So have you seen the new girl yet?" I asked him. He shook his head no then said. "Is she H-O-T?" "Yea Jer." I said to him. We then continued to walk to class which was art.

I saw Kim at here locker getting her books. As she got her books Brad walked up to here. Brad is just like me a bad boy. We have known each other since third grade. I could not here the convocation, but Kim ad walked away from him with an annoyed look.

Kim's P.O.V

I had just got my books when a guy with dark brown hair with a leather jacket a white t-shirt, jeans, and some boots. "Hi, I'm Brad and you are." I looked at him with my books in hand. Yep I'm pretty sure that's Jack's friend. "I'm Kim now would you mind and leave so I can get to class." I said then tried moving, but he blocked me.

"No, blonde just because you're dumb doesn't mean you say no to me." He said. I ignored him and pushed past him hard, which where he felt pain. I then walked off and headed toward art class. Hopefully Jack was not in this class either.

As I walked down the hall I saw Jack walk into the art class room. Oh no! I walked quickly into the classroom and sat down in an empty seat. As soon as I did Jack had taken the seat next to me. On my right was Jack and on my left was a girl with coffee brown hair. On the other said of Jack was a black haired boy.

I sat there waiting for the teacher. "Okay class today you will get to paint whatever you want. Just make sure it's school appropriate!" She said meaning Jack and that other duded because, she looked right at them.

I took some blue paint and began to paint a night sky. After awhile I was hit with red paint. 'Oops…" Jack said. Okay that does it! "Jack really you really did on an accident! Well I will really believe that!" I said really angry. "Really?" Jack said. I then took my paint and flung it at him.

You could tell he was mad just by looking at him. "Oops…" I said to him. Then we began our war. We were flinging paint at each other. Soon we were both covered in paint. "Kimberly, Jackson detention!" the art teacher said. Great detention on the first day!

I was told to go to get cleaned up. I did the best I could to get it out. Lucky I had spare clothes. It was a teal green shirt with a flower on it. Then I put on some skinny jeans and, then put the boots I had originally brought to school.

I went back to the class room. I sat back down, but at soon as I did the bell rang. I headed from art to lunch. While I left I saw Grace. I ran up to here. "I'm had the worst morning ever!" I said to here. "Was Jack in any of your classes?" She said. "Yea." I answered her. "Then that's why." She said.

As we walked to lunch we talked. "So what happened in art?" She asked. I guess she noticed I changed clothes. "Well Jack flung paint at me and so I flung some back at him and then at the end we both were covered in paint." I told her.

"Yea you've got to be careful around him." She said. "Well I've could have known that when we were on our tour of the school!" I said. "Oops." Grace said. We walked to the lunch room and sat down. There were 3 other girls. "Guys this is Kim, Kim this is Kelsey, Sofia, and Skylar." She said and pointed to each as she called out their names.

"Cool nice to meet you." I said to them. "You too." Skylar said. I sat down beside her and we chatted away. "Kim want to go hang out after school?" Kelsey asked. "Sorry guys, I have karate practice after school until 5. Maybe after." I said. "Sure that will be fine with me." Grace said. The other three girls nodded in agreement.

Then bell then rang for us to head to our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please remember to review. All I want is at least 2-5 reviews. I'm not asking for much. Thank you guys for reading. I also don't mind if you give me some suggestions on what I might have done wrong when I typed this up. I am always looked for helpful reviews.<strong>

**Well I've got to go study for a Math and Science test tomorrow. (If your wondering I'm in the 8th grade and I'm in English 1 Honors and Algebra 1 Honors, which are both high school classes. O.O)**

**Also I will update on Christmas eve not sure about Christmas day yet. This is my last week before school and my English 1 Honors teacher is giving us homework over the break! We have to read a classic and read a few chapter of ' To Kill A Mockingbird '. but I don't even own the book! I will tell you now, she has gone CRAZY! **

**And my homeroom teacher, which I'm glad she is my homeroom teacher, is letting us have a party on Friday because, its a half-day! We get to drink hot chocolate, and eat cookies, and watch movies! Well I better go stop boring you with my life story! Have a great day!**

**Sincerely,**

**~AlwaysWillWrite4Life **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so happy with the reviews y'all left! Also thank you to all who became followers and favorite this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite! This will be around 1,500 words, but I'm not sure yet... Now shall I present, Chapter 2...**

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

I headed to drama class next. Grace and Skylar were in this class with me. "So, anyone else I should be warned about?" I asked them. "Well, avoid Jack's circle generally. Um.. there is the queen be of the school Donna, and her copy cats, Lindsay and Maria." Grace said. I nodded my head and we entered the class room.

"Good afternoon class." the teacher said. Some of us nodded in response. "So today we will work on our singing." She said in a high pitched voice. Oh my gosh, what if I sound terrible? What if I mess up? What if… I thought in my head and soon my name was called. "Kimberly, it's your turn." She said.

"It's Kim." I corrected her. "Oh, Okay well Kim, what are you planning on singing?" She asked. "Concrete Angel." I said and the piano player started playing it.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
><em>Nobody knows what she's holding back<em>  
><em>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday<em>  
><em>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<em>

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
><em>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<em>  
><em>Bearing the burden of a secret storm<em>  
><em>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
><em>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<em>  
><em>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate<em>  
><em>When morning comes it will be too late<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
><em>An angel girl with an upturned face<em>  
><em>A name is written on a polished rock<em>  
><em>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

As soon as I stopped they began to clap. "Bravo, Bravo Kim. That was really great." the teacher said with a smile. "Thanks." I said and headed back to my seat. "Wow Kim you were really good!" Skylar said to me. "Thanks." I told her and we listened to the rest of the class sing.

Soon this class was over and Grace and I headed toward gym. "So you plan on trying out to me a cheer leader?" Grace asked me as we got ready. "Maybe." I said and headed out the door toward the gym entrance. "Welcome students. Today we are going to play some doge ball." He said.

Oh No! I can't do this! I'm terrible at sports, well except karate. "Go!" the coach said and the balls went flying. I dodged as many as possible. I throw a couple of balls and got some people out. I looked over at the other said and saw that there was only one person left. Jack.

He had a ball in his hand. I grabbed two balls. Jack threw the ball and it missed me, but not by much. When the next ball came it was right in my way. Uh oh. I did a back flip and a cartwheel to the side. I tossed a ball, but then coach blew his whistle. "Okay, that's you guys bell you better go. Kim, Jack, nice job today." He said and so I quickly changed and headed to our last class.

It was Spanish. I walked into the room and sat down in an empty desk. Behind me sat the black haired boy from earlier. Skylar sat beside me. "Okay, class I will pass back your papers from Friday. "You all worked really hard on this test." She said and started handing them out. The guy behind me had gotten an F. "He got an F and he speaks Spanish fluently!" She explained. Wow that's hard to believe.

We had worked on a worksheet with a partner. "I'm going to go work with John okay." Skylar said and left. Jack then came up beside me. "Hey Kimmy." He said to me. "Don't call me that!" I said to him. "Okay well KIM! Do you want to be partners?" He asked me. "Sure I guess." I said to him.

We worked on the worksheet. "So, Kim where did you move from?" Jack asked. "I moved from Tennessee." I said and my southern accent shot out a little. "Cool." Jack said. We continued to speak while we worked, but not much.

Soon the bell rang. "Okay class please turn in your papers and have a nice day." the Spanish teacher said. I then headed toward the detention room. There was a note on the door. "No detention today." It read. I then left the school building and headed to the mall. I had karate practice.

I entered the dojo and went to the changing room. I put on a pair of sweat pants and a pink tank top. I tied my hair back and walked out. When I walked out I saw 3 other guys in there. "Do you guys go here also?" I asked them. The African American kid said. "Yea, I'm Eddie, this is Jerry, and that's Milton." He explained.

"Ah okay, well I'm Kim." I said to them. "Nice to meet you chica," Jerry said. He's the one from Spanish class! I soon started beating up dummies. I kicked three of them down in a split 5 seconds. The boys looked at me. "What?" I asked them. "Wow your good." Milton said. "Thanks Milton." I said and continued. I looked over to see who had just walked in. It was Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I really wanted to post this chapter today! I really should get studying for a Social Studies test that is tomorrow, but I could not let y'all down. I better go and study.<strong>

**Please review, follow, and favorite this story! I really hope to get some more reviews when I read them they make we want to write. Right now in my room I've been writing a Rise of the Guardian/Frozen piece that I will post later. It's a Jelsa story, so that should be up this weekend, or so not sure yet.**

**Have a great day and don't for get ROAR!**

**~AlwaysWillWrite4Life**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG guys thank you so much for the 4 reviews I received a few nights ago! They were very encouraging for me to write this chapter today. I will upload tomorrow (Friday) because, I have a homeroom party tomorrow and why would I not upload to fantastic people who read the stories? Well I better stop murmuring to you guys and get on with the chapter. BTW I'm so hyper right now because I just ate like 4 pixie sticks my best friend gave me for Christmas! O.O**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Jack's P.O.V

I had just left school when I remembered I left my bag at home. So as quickly as possible I sprinted toward the house, since I didn't live that far away. I finally made it to the house and unlocked the door. "Mom you home?" I yelled when I walked in.

No answer. I walked toward the kitchen and saw there was a note.

_Dear Jack,_

_I've gone to your sisters dance rehearsal.  
>By the way you left your bag. It's in your<br>room._

_Love,  
>Mom: 3<em>

I tossed the note down and headed toward my room. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Once I was out the door I took out my skateboard and skated toward the mall.

I was just about to the dojo when Joan stopped me. "What do you think you're doing Jack? Riding skateboards is banned." She said and took the skateboard. "Come on Joan." I said groaning. "No buts." She said then walked off.

I sighed and walked in the dojo. I looked over to see the guys standing there. They were talking to someone. The person turned around. It was Kim. "What are you doing here?" we both said at the same time. "I do karate here!" She said. "Well so do I!" I said back to here.

"She is really good Jack." Eddie said. "Oh really." I said and crossed my arms across my chest. "It's true. She just knocked down 3 dummies." Milton said. "Okay prove it." I said still not believing them. "Fine." Kim said.

She got in a fight stance and kicked 3 dummies down within a matter of seconds. "Told yea." Milton and Eddie said. Kim had a smirk on her face. "So. Just because she can do that does not make her any good." I said to them. "Oh really." Kim said and started walking to me. 'Yea." I said to her.

"Fine lets spar then." Kim said. "Okay fine with me." I said. We got in fighting stances. We were about to start sparing until Rudy came out. "Guys have you seen… Who that?" He said pointed to Kim. "That's Kim. Her and Jack are about to spar." Milton said. "Cool I want to watch it! Good luck Kim." Rudy said.

We started sparing. I threw a few punches and kicks, but this blocked them. Soon I saw Jerry with popcorn. "Really Jerry popcorn." I said rolling my eyes. "Yea Bro." He said and kept munching on it.

Kim's P.O.V

I saw that Jack was distracted and so I took the chance and swiped him to the mat. He did not get up. "Fair game Kim." He said and I helped him up. "Kim what belt are you?" Rudy said very excited. "I'm a third degree black belt." I said to him. His mouth went wide. So did the other boys.

"Yo that's a belt high than Jack!" Jerry said. "Wow you can fight well for a girl." Eddie said. Why would he think that girls can't defend themselves? I grabbed Eddies arm and flipped him onto the mat. "Should not have said that Eddie." I said to him.

"Nice one Kim." Milton said. "Yea so if you don't want that to happen to you I suggest you don't get on my bad side." I said and shot daggers at Jack. "What?" He said all innocent. "Kim would you please Join my dojo?" the man-child names Rudy asked me. "Yea sure why not." I said to him with a smile. He began to jump around crazy. I whispered to Jack. "Is he always like this?" Jack nodded at me.

The first day of practice was over and so I headed home.

I had reached my house and saw my mom sitting there watching TV. "Hey mom." I said to her. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked to me. "It's was okay, besides this annoying person that's in like everyone of my class. And he also goes to my dojo!" I said. "It's okay sweetie it will get better." She said and began to cook dinner. We ate some ham and I headed up to my room to do homework. I soon received a text message from Grace.

(_Kim_/**Grace**)

**Hey girl**

_Hey._

**Why didn't you ever come?**

_OMG I'm so sorry! I just got caught up._

**Okay. So how was practice?**

_Fine except that Jack was there_

**Well that does make since why he had came home so shocked**

_Wait, are y'all brother and sister?_

**Yea, we are twins. Did I not tell you that?**

_NO! You did not!_

**Oops sorry. Well I better go see yea girl.**

_See yea_

We had finally stopped texting and I began my math homework. I was working out a problem when mom called me down stairs. "Coming mom." I said and went to her. "What is it?" I asked her. "Well I've got to go on a business trip, and I was wondering if you could stay with a friend. It will only be for the weekend." She said. I was used to this.

"Sure mom that's fine." I said to here. "Okay, thanks sweetie. " She said and gave me a hug. "Mom I'll be fine." I said. "I know you will." She said. I headed back up stairs and looked at the clock which read it was 10:45. I stuffed my stuff into my book bag and headed to bed. Before I did I took a shower and put my hair in a French braid.

I put on some cozy PJ's and headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I wrote this will high on pixie stick which are full of SUGER! I hope you guys have a merry Christmas, which is in exactly one week from today! Okay guys this is like my seconded time typing this ending. I forgot to save the first time. Good thing that I type it on Microsoft word first!<strong>

**Well I better got I'm so excited for tomorrow because of the meeting with food in homeroom. That is what my teacher is calling it! Well I've got to bring some cookies tomorrow! Hot chocolate here I come. :3**

**Sincerely,**

**~AlwaysWillWrite4Life **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't upload the other day. I got really busy and we had went somewhere at 3pm ish and well we did not get back until 11pm ish. Also yesterday (Saturday) we had gone to my grand mother's house and opened Christmas presents and I got a shirt, a watch, a gift card worth $20 to Michaels Craft Store, and a got the book Orphan Train. Well Here's chapter 4, I think. O.O**

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

I woke up early enough to pack my bag to spend the night at Grace's for the weekend. I then got dressed for school. I put on a navy blue top with some blue skinny jeans and some leather knee high boots. I put a piece of my hair in a braid going down the side of my face.

I then headed out of my room carrying my karate bag, book bag, and a bag to bring to Grace's house. "Bye mom. Be safe on your trip!" I yelled out the door, and started walking to school.

I saw the school in my view and started jogging up to it. I saw Grace so I went other to her. "Hey Grace. It's okay if I spent the weekend at your house, my mom's going on a business trip and will not be back until Monday." I said. "Sure Kim! I can't wait!" She said.

The bell had rang which meant we had 3 minutes to get to homeroom. "See you later Grace." I said and went to my locker and got books for my first 3 classes. I then headed to homeroom.

I walked into the classroom and sat down at my desk. The bell had just rang and Jack had came in about 3 minutes after. He sat down beside me in his usually seat. Mrs. Witte came in and sat down at his desk. For once Jack didn't get yelled at.

I took out the book Orphan Train and began to read it. There soon was a note that had landed on my desk. I opened it up to read it. _You coming to practice after school? _If quickly wrote. _No going to Grace's after school. I'm staying there the whole weekend while my mom's on a business trip. _

I gave him the note and saw his face brighten up a little. I soon thought about the conversation Grace and I had last night. Jack and her are twins! Great, now I have to deal with this all weekend!

I had thought about this until I heard my name. "Kim, Kim, Kimberly!" I heard Mrs. Witte shout. "Yea." I quickly answered."Are you all right? You didn't respond when I called you 5 minutes ago." She said. "Yea I'm fine. Can I go get some water though?" I asked her. 'Sure." She said and gave me a pass.

I had exited the classroom and quickly got a few sips of water. I went to the bathroom and though for a moment. "I will be at Jack Brewer's house all weekend!" I said in a hushed voice. I looked in the mirror. I took a deep breath and calmed down. I soon left and headed back to homeroom.

I walked in and sat down. Mrs. Witte had given us a worksheet. "Okay class you are welcome to work with your desk partner." She said and sat down at her desk and began to type away on the computer. I look at the worksheet. It did not seem that hard.

I walked in and sat down. Mrs. Witte had given us a worksheet. "Okay class you are welcome to work with your desk partner." She said and sat down at her desk and began to type away on the computer. I look at the worksheet. It did not seem that hard.

"You okay?" Jack had asked me. I turned around. "Yea I'm fine." I told him. He gave a slight nod, but it seemed like he didn't believe me. We both began to work on the worksheet. When I heard a bell ring I nearly jumped out of my seat. "Time now please head them in." She said and so we passed them forward. I raised my hand. "Yes Kim." She said to me.

"Um you didn't tell us that you were taking it up." I said to her. "Well I was." She said them put the papers on the desk. "Okay, class for homework, which will be due Monday, you will write a essay on love." She said. "Why is it this topic?" I heard Jack asked. "Because, this is the topic I picked and so that's what you will write." She said.

The bell had rang. "Your all dismissed." She said and so I got up and headed to Art class. I saw Grace and I rushed over to her. "Grace, you have Mrs. Witte right?" I asked her. "Yea why?" She said. "Well she is giving you a essay to do and the topic is love." I said. "OMG really!" She said excitedly. "Wait your excited for it?" I asked her.

"Yes. That's my favorite topic to write about!" She said. "Okay." I said and the teacher had walked in. "Okay class today you can paint anything you want." She said and sat down. It seemed like this teacher didn't care what you did. I began to draw a picture. At first it was just a girl, but then it turned out to be a girl and a boy at the park on a park bench talking.

"That's really good!" I heard Grace say. "Thanks." I said. "Who is it?" She asked me. I looked back at it. "I don't know. I guess the essay from Mrs. Witte's class inspired me to draw this." I said to her. I folded it up and stuck it in my pocket and began to draw something else. "So you ready for tonight?" Grace asked me. "Yea I am! Can't wait I wish it was the end of the day!" I said to her.

We talked then Jack and Jerry walked up. "Hey guys." Jerry said. "What do you want Jerry?" Grace asked him like she knew her wanted something. "Nothing." He said. "So Grace is it cool if Jerry comes tonight? You've got Kim over so I can have Jerry over." Jack said to Grace. "Sure, whatever." Grace said. "Thanks Gracie-bell." Jerry said. "Stop calling me that Jerry!" Grace yelled.

They had walked away. "Seems like Jerry's got a crush on you." I said to Grace. "What! No way would Jerry have a crush on me." Grace said. "Whatever you say, Gracie-bell." I said mimicking Jerry.

Lunch

We walked to the lunchroom. Luckily today I brought my lunch. Grace and the other girls had got to cheerleading practice, so I sat with the guys. "Hey guys." I said. "Hello Kim." They all said. I had rolled my eyes. "So Kim you going to be at practice today?" Eddie asked me. "Nah I'm staying over at Grace's house this weekend." I said to them. "But you will be at the tournament Sunday right?" Milton said sounding worried. "Yes I will be there." I told him. 'Good." He said with relief. Jerry an Jack had came over and sat with us.

We had just talked about random stuff. We soon headed to our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will hopefully posting one tomorrow, but it depends on what I'm doing like homework! I seriously hate my English teacher right now! I mean I like English and all, but I just can't stand the teacher! My parents hate the teacher as well and if my littler bro gets her my mom is going to get him moved out of that class! I wish I could do that right now!<strong>

**Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. More chapters coming soon! I am always up for suggestion that y'all might want to see in this story!**

**Sincerely,  
><strong>

**~AlwaysWillWrite4Life **


End file.
